1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap body of beverage container adapted to enable to drink beverage within a container body through a straw member mounted at a cap body blocking an opening at the container body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of example, a cap body of a beverage container disclosed in a Japanese Utility Model Gazette for Japanese Utility Model laid-open publication No. Hei 4-4577 includes a lid body for forming a connection mouth of drinking straw member and an air hole at a lid plate blocking an opening of a container body and for being threadably and releasably mounted at an opening of a container body, a cap rotatively mounted at the lid body via a hinge axle for covering the lid plate, a beverage mouth bobbingly installed at the cap and a drinking straw member made of a flexible tube connecting between the beverage mouth and the connection mouth, where the straw member is bent when the cap is closed and simultaneously the air hole is blocked, and when the cap is opened, the beverage mouth at a tip end of the straw member is protruded.
However, there is a problem in the structure thus described in that, when the cap is to be closed, the cap cannot be closed at one touch operation because the beverage mouth must be pressed in by a hitching member of the cap to bend the tube. There is another problem in that, although the air hole is blocked by the tube connected to the beverage mouth, the air hole cannot be completely blocked in case the tube is twistedly connected to thereby let the tube bend, not in completely bent way but in deformedly bent way.
There is still another problem in that, because the air hole is distanced from the hinge axle, accurate works on parts such as cap, hinge axle, hinge axle support unit at the lid body and the like are required to fully block the air hole when the cap is to be closed.
The present invention is disclosed to provide a cap body of beverage container adapted to enable to bend a drinking straw member and to close a cap with one touch operation, and to completely block an air hole.
In accordance with the object of the present invention, there is provided a cap body of beverage container, the cap body including a lid body for forming a connection mouth of a drinking straw member and an air hole at a lid plate for blocking an opening of a container body and for being threadably and releasably mounted at an opening of a container body, a cap rotatively mounted at the lid body via a hinge axle for covering the lid plate, where the drinking straw member is bent and simultaneously the air hole is blocked when the cap is to be closed, wherein means of claim 1 comprises:
the lid plate forming the air hole between the connection mouth and the hinge axle;
the drinking straw member forming a plate-shaped closing unit for covering an upper side of the air hole at a lower end of the drinking straw member connecting to the connecting mouth; and
the cap forming a bend member for bending the drinking straw member and a closing protruder for blocking the air hole via the closing unit;
wherein means of claim 2 comprises:
the drinking straw member forming a prominent unit along an axial direction touching a bend member; and
the lid plate forming a recess having a smaller area than that of the closing unit about the air hole thereabove and simultaneously forming a flesh attaching unit about the air hole.